finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Experience Points
Experience Points , usually abbreviated as EXP or XP, are a recurring statistic in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Like in almost all RPGs, characters grow stronger by accumulating EXP to level up, but the method of gaining it can vary. Generally, experience is gained at the end of each successful battle. Appearances ''Final Fantasy By killing monsters, all members of the party will gain an equal amount of EXP, whether they carried out an action or not. Petrified and unconscious party members will not gain EXP. Final Fantasy II The traditional experience and leveling system is not used. While some stats have a chance to rise based on actions taken during battle, characters have individual experience meters and levels for each weapon category and spell. The amount of experience gained is based on the skill, its level, how many times it is used in a battle, and the rank of enemies fought. If a higher-level skill is used against low-rank enemies, less or even no experience may be gained. Evasion and Magic Defense levels have hidden experience meters that increase as the character is targeted by physical or magical/status attacks respectively. Final Fantasy III EXP is gained by defeating enemies. In addition to the regular level system, the job system is introduced. Job experience points are a hidden value that accumulates as characters take actions in battle. Final Fantasy IV EXP is gained by winning a battle while not being KO'd or Petrified. In the 3D remake versions, equipping the Augment Level Lust doubles the EXP gained for that character as long as the Augment is equipped. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- EXP is gained by winning a battle while not being KO'd or Petrified. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years EXP is gained by winning a battle while not being KO'd or Petrified. Final Fantasy V EXP is gained by winning a battle while not being KO'd, ejected or petrified. The EXP needed for level 99 is 9,696,668. Maximum EXP is 9,999,999. The gained EXP is divided between alive party members at the end of battle. ABP gained depends on the battle formation fought and levels up the party's jobs. Final Fantasy VI At the end of a battle, all available party members are awarded AP and EXP. Characters not currently in the party don't get EXP. AP teaches abilities from the party's equipped magicite. AP is not awarded until the first set of espers are obtained at Zozo. Equipping the relic Growth Egg doubles the amount of experience gained. Final Fantasy VII Once a character is classed as a member of the player's party, they will gain experience from won battles, unless they are flagged as knocked out. If the character is a member of the active battle party, they receive the full EXP. If they are knocked out, they receive no EXP at all. If they are outside of the battle party, they receive half as much EXP as the members in the active party, even if they are KO'd. Experience is not divided among the party members. So the player is not penalized on the size of the party. If a party member leaves the party due to a story-related event, such that they can no longer be chosen in the PHS menu, they will gain no experience until they rejoin. Playable characters require slightly different amount of EXP to reach level 99. Aeris requires the most EXP for level 99: 2,484,643. The EXP Plus Materia earns EXP at an expedited rate for the equipper. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Zack levels up through the Digital Mind Wave. The game has a hidden EXP system, where Zack gains experience from slain enemies. After meeting certain invisible EXP thresholds, he is eligible for a level up. The potential level is a factor; for example if Zack is at level 15 and has enough experience to be at level 20, he is considerably more likely to level up than if he only has enough experience to reach level 16. Final Fantasy VIII The character/GF who lands the killing blow gains the most experience from that particular enemy. Boss battles do not yield EXP. The experience for the next level is always at 1000; LVL DOWN an enemy for less EXP. The player receives EXP from battles even if they escape, the amount depending on the amount the player reduced the enemies' HP by; if they damage an enemy 50% of its HP, they will get 50% of the EXP the enemy would give when defeated. Guardian Forces gain experience and AP at the end of battle provided they are junctioned to a party member prior to combat. Unlike human characters, GFs gain experience from battles where their host is KO'd; the only time GFs don't get EXP is when they are KO'd themselves. GFs get as much EXP as the host character would (and get the kill bonus if the enemies died to a summon attack), but a GF's final share of EXP is divided by the number of GFs junctioned to its host. Final Fantasy IX Experience is gained by defeating enemies and AP is used to learn new abilities from equipped equipment. Boss battles grant no EXP, but will give AP. The experience is shared between active party members. Party members on standby or away from the party do not gain EXP. Equipping the Level Up support ability boosts wearer's EXP income by 50%. At the end of the battle, characters that are KO'd or afflicted with the Virus status will not receive EXP. Final Fantasy X Ability Points (AP) are used to gain Sphere Levels in place of EXP. Sphere Levels equal the amount of steps each character can take on the Sphere Grid, similar to classic board games. Final Fantasy X-2 The characters gain EXP after battle. The statistical boosts provided on level up for each dressphere are preset, so each character will have identical stats if they are on the same level and using the same dressphere. Final Fantasy XI Experience points are earned after an individual enemy is defeated, but is modified by its relative level, size of party, chains, and other factors, and will not be earned if a player is KO'd. EXP is earned and tallied separately for each job; further, limit points can be obtained in place of EXP starting at level 75 (automatically switched at maximum EXP) to gain Merit Points. Special battles (e.g. battlefields, Dynamis, etc.) do not award experience points. However, some events such as Campaign will award EXP at its conclusion based on player's performance. Additionally, particular battlefields reward players with items that grant a random amount of EXP with a set cap, usually named as if it were a lost scroll, passage, or page ripped from an ancient text. Players are penalized EXP upon K.O. A player at levels 1-3 will receive no penalty. From levels 4-24 a player will lose 10% of the amount of EXP required to reach their next level. From levels 25-67 the penalty is lowered to about an 8% EXP loss. And, after level 68, the amount of EXP lost upon knockout is always 2400 EXP. Receiving any of the various Raise spells or Reraise effects will reduce these EXP loss penalties as follows after Level 50 has been obtained: *Raise or Reraise: EXP loss from KO is reduced by 50% upon revival. *Raise II or Reraise II: EXP loss from KO is reduced by 75% upon revival. *Raise III or Reraise III: EXP loss from KO is reduced by 90% upon revival. If a player has just recently achieved a new level, then becomes knocked out, and the penalty incurred is greater than the amount of total EXP they've amassed for their new level, they will Level Down. Leveling Down can become a serious problem for players, as particular weaponry and armor require particular player level to equip. Final Fantasy XII Experience and License Points (LP) are gained from defeated enemies. EXP is received by all characters in the current party not in KO, Stone or X-Zone statuses. LP are received by all six party members. Guests can level up but can't gain LP. EXP is evenly distributing the EXP received among the party, including guest characters who join at fixed levels. EXP is displayed under the status page in the menu. EXP-gain can be doubled for the user equipping the Embroidered Tippet, and LP-gain can be doubled for the user equipping the Golden Amulet (especially useful when equipped to reserve party members). The zone out glitch allows the player to respawn any opponent if by zoning out before the EXP and LP values appear on-screen. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Even KO'd characters receive EXP after battle as long as the player wins. EXP isn't determined by the number of killed opponents, but is a fixed amount depending on the battle itself. Ashe's Embroidered Tippet accessory boosts the EXP received from battles for all party members. Final Fantasy XIII Crystogen Points are used to advance on the Crystarium system. Every character has a different Crystarium for each paradigm role. Equipping the Growth Egg (from Mission 55) will double any CP gained from enemies. The equipment upgrade system uses Experience Points. EXP can be added to equipment via the upgrade menu accessed at save stations. Organic components add a multiplier, which can be boosted up to 3x to receive triple the regular EXP. Mechanic components add more EXP, but take the multiplier down when used. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Crystogen Points and the Crystarium system are used. Serah and Noel each have their individual Crystarium from which all stat boosts and abilities for all roles are accessed. Each role can be leveled to a maximum of 99. A number of larger bonus nodes are scattered about the Crystarium that grant an additional stat bonus based on the role that is used to access them, allowing a degree of customization. CP is earned after each battle and each time a fragment is obtained. Some fragments grant a massive amount of CP, as much as 30,000. Activating the Fragment Skill "Rolling in CP" doubles the amount of CP earned after a battle. Final Fantasy XIV Experience points allow characters to level up. EXP is gained via battling monsters, gathering, or synthesizing items. In battle, the exact amount gained is based on the difference between the player's level and the monster's and the size of the party, being granted even if the player is KO'd. For gathering, the amount of EXP gained is based on the grade of the gathering spot and the player's gathering class's level. Players only get EXP for a successful attempt. When synthesizing an item, the amount of experience gained is based on the relative rank of the synth and the player's current class's rank, and if the synth is related to a local Guildleve or not. Final Fantasy XV Experience is acquired from felled monsters and applied to party members when resting at campsites or lodgings, or at the end of a chapter, leveling them up and thus boosting their stats. Camping and chapter change give no EXP multiplier, but various lodgings yield higher EXP—the fancier the setting the higher the EXP multiplier. The best yield is at the Royal Suite of the Leville Hotel in Altissia that triples the party's EXP. The party can also acquire experience multipliers from food eaten at camp or restaurants, and by equipping Moogle Charms. The player can save their EXP and then use it at the most opportune moment to gain a large multiplier. Equipping the Nixperience Band accessory stops the EXP from being tallied when the party sleeps and in-between chapters (the player should equip it on Noctis as some party members temporarily leave mid-chapter). Each party member gains EXP individually from battles they partake in and are not Downed at the end of it. The player receives EXP from fled battles as long as they killed at least one foe. The player doesn't gain EXP or level up in character DLC episodes or the Close Encounter of the Terra Kind quest. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Benjamin is the only character who can earn EXP, which is gained after all non-boss battles. The level cap is set at level 41. If the spell Exit is used to kill enemies during battle, no EXP or GP will be earned. Final Fantasy Adventure Sumo is the only character that gains EXP, and his experience maxes out at 999,999. The experience needed to level-up maxes out at 1,029,998, though the player cannot reach this value. Final Fantasy Legend III Arthur, Curtis, Gloria, and Sharon can earn EXP during battle. Temporary party members are at fixed levels and do not gain experience. The player will not get experience for killing enemies with the black magic spell Exit or the lost magic spell Exit2. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light EXP is earned from both regular enemies and bosses. All surviving characters receive all the EXP from battle, so if someone is KO'd at the end of battle the others receive more EXP. The Growth Egg doubles EXP intake from battles. Bravely Default EXP is earned from regular enemies and bosses. By completing certain conditions in battle, players will receive bonuses: ;1-turn Victor *Defeat all enemies on the first turn. **Players will receive a little more EXP ;1-turn Ace *Satisfy the condition for 1-turn Victor five times in a row. **Players will receive more EXP. ;1-turn Hero *Satisfy the condition for 1-turn Victor ten times in a row. **Players earn a lot more EXP. Bravely Second: End Layer Experience points are gained by defeating enemies in battle. Consecutive Chance allows players to chain multiple battles with each one containing a greater increase in difficulty and rewards, including experience points. Final Fantasy Tactics EXP is gained by using command abilities. It can be gained by doing anything to either friend, foe, or on oneself. More EXP is gained when using abilities on higher level units. The ability EXP Boost increases the amount of EXP gained from any action. Another ability, Accrue EXP, allows the unit to gain EXP just by moving to another square. One levels up when their experience reaches 100, and the EXP count returns to 0 regardless of how much EXP the unit earns. For instance, if the unit has 99 EXP and earns 10 EXP, the EXP will go to 0 instead of 9. EXP is not gained during multiplayer mode in the PlayStation Portable version. EXP does have a small effect on the success of Errands. The more moderate the EXP level, the greater the rewards (not too high of EXP level, and not too low of EXP level). Final Fantasy Tactics Advance EXP is gained whenever a unit uses an ability. AP is gained after a battle is won and varies based on several factors. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Experience is gained by defeating enemies and AP is used to learn new abilities from equipped equipment. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King EXP is gained by Adventurers when they return from exploring a zone or fighting a boss. The player's character, King Leo, however, does not gain EXP. Instead he gains Elementite, which is collected by Adventurers, for use in building structures in the kingdom and paying for certain battles and events. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates EXP is gained by all party members every time an enemy is killed. The amount of EXP depends on the enemy. The equipment bonus "Smart Valor" increases the amount of EXP earned. The game gives no indication of how much EXP an enemy gives, nor the exact amount of EXP a character has, only what proportion of the EXP bar is filled towards the next level. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) EXP is awarded when damage is dealt to the opponent's HP. The more damage is done, the more EXP is gained, thus allowing the player to level up even during battle. "Bonus" EXP is awarded after online battles, or by defeating an enemy with an EX Burst. Most Battle Pieces in Story Mode also reward the player with a fixed bonus when defeated. When a character reaches level 100, they learn three abilities, which convert EXP to either HP, Brave Points, or EX Force. Each costs 20 CP to equip, and 500 AP to master. Mastering them reduces the CP cost to zero. A character can only equip one of these abilities at a time. ''World of Final Fantasy EXP is gained by defeating enemies and bosses. Any EXP earned in battles is divided between all participating members (up to six). Any Mirages accompanying the player but do not participate in battles (up to six Mirages; eight in the ''Maxima version) receive a flat 8% of the EXP earned. Mirages inside the Prism Case do not earn any EXP at all. If the player defeats any enemies in a battle, then flees, they still earn the EXP from them but do not earn any gil. Mirages yields only their EXP when imprismed, and do not drop any gil or items. The player does not earn any EXP when participating in matches at the Coliseum. The player can find the EXP Boost Mirajewel in a post-game bonus dungeon to increase the intake of the distributed EXP by 5% for all participating members, as long as the sibling wearing the Mirajewel is present in the party. Playing on a New Game+ file in the Maxima version allows the player to obtain another EXP Boost Mirajewel: when equipped by both siblings, the bonus EXP intake is increased to 10%. Playing a New Game+ file with Nightmare difficulty activated makes enemies and bosses yield larger amounts of EXP. Gallery FFVII Level Up Screen.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FFVIII Level Up Screen.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFXIV EXP Icon.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Level Up.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Level Up.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance''. pl:Experience Points pt-br:Pontos de Experiência Category:Recurring stats Category:Character growth systems